Total Drama World Tour: SYOC Edition
by Mikael the War Cougar
Summary: Total Drama has returned with an all-new season: another World Tour, only with OCs this time. I suck at summaries. Rating bumped up to T for swearing. (CANCELLED)
1. chapter 1

_As Chris McLean stood in a luxury hotel room, he faced towards the camera in preparation for an announcement._

"Good afternoon, viewers," he said to the camera. "I am pleased to announce that, after a year of hiatus, I'll be hosting yet another season of everybody's favorite reality show. And this time, I invite **you** to participate in the madness."

 _The background suddenly changes to a sunny beach._

"If you think you have what it takes to endure the most death-defying, awesome, and difficult challenges, then Chef and I want you to travel all around the globe. That's right, we're going around the world again. And just like last time, there will be singing, dancing, embarrasment, and lots and lots of pain.

 _Next, the background changes to an airport with the cargo plane from the original World Tour._

"In just a few short days, eighteen of you will be travelling to places like Sydney, Australia; Rio de Jianero, Brazil; Stockholm, Sweden, and many more. Sign up now, and you may be travelling around the world for the chance to win $10M. Yeah, we added more money to the prize. Good luck, soon-to-be campers."

 _Chris signals a cutoff, and the background suddenly turns bright green._ "Okay, now that **that's** over, it's time for my daily cappucino."

App:

Name:

Age: (max of 19, min of 13)

Stereotype:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Relationship: (Yes or No)

Attraction:

Likes: (2 or 3)

Dislikes: (2 or 3)

Personality: (min of 2 sentences)

Background: (min of 2 sentences)

Hair:

Hair Length:

Hair Style: (optional)

Eyes:

Everyday Wear:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Scars, Tattoos, Piercings, etc: (optional)

Disabilities: (optional)

Extra Info:

Voice Claim: (strictly optional)

Favorite Song: (recommended)


	2. chapter 2

_The scene shows Chris examining the applications already accepted by the network._

"Hmm, uh huh, mmm, nuh uh, sure, nah..."

 _Chef begins to get angry._

"What in the heck are you doing, Chris?"

"Shush, Chef, I need to decide who to torture."

 _Chris immediately went back to what he was doing._

"Well you could at least let **me** see some of them."

 _Chris sighs, then hands over a few folders._

"Fine, here."

 _Chef examines his folders._

"This one sounds interesting."

 _Chris looks over at the one Chef is looking at._

"Seth Roscoe? Sounds like a hippie. He'll refuse to participate in what I have planned, and the whole show will go down in the ratings."

"But Chris, we made a deal with the network. We'd get a new season if we agreed to be more accepting of some of the contestants."

sighs* "You're right. Seth is on our roster."

"Ooh, Chris, what about Leia?"

 _Chris looks over and smiles._

"Oh, yeah. She's gonna be **real** fun to have."

Current Applicants:

Females:

1\. Claire Walker

2\. Robin Masterson

3\. Leia Jessica

4\. Ciera Emily Willburn

5\. Alina Verdue

6\. Nicole Hazboun

7.

8.

9.

Males:

1\. Matthew Weaver

2\. Seth Roscoe

3\. Rhys Snell

4\. Tobias Whitlocke

5\. Riley Feather

6\. Damon Jones-Wittman

7\. Dominic Landa

8.

9.

 _So far, so good, people. Just need 6 more contestants. 4 girls, 2 guys. C'mon, we're so close._


	3. Bad News (not chapter)

Bad news, everyone.

The new chapter of Total Drama World Tour: SYOC Edition will be delayed. The reason is that my google account has been disabled, and without that, I can't access any of my documents, which means I am unable to get to the document I have for the next chapter, so I need to get that sorted out. Also, that means I am also unable to receive notifications from reviews and PMs, because everything is disabled. I'm sorry, but the chapter will be delayed for a little while.


	4. Annoucement (not chapter)

Good News:

I have creayed another email that I cam use until I found out what I can do woth my main one.

Bad News:

Because I have no access to my documents on the other account, the introductory chapter will still be delayed.

In the meantime, just hold on, and this story will be started soon enough. You have my word.

P.S.: Due to the imbalance of male to female contestants, I had to throw in a couple of my own OCs, or else this show never would've been good to go. This is why we have more slots filled than expected, in case you were wondering.


	5. The Real Chapter 1 (sort of)

"Welcome, my loyal viewers, to a semi-new season of Total Drama."

 _Chris is standing on top of the World Tour Cargo Plane._

"As you may already know, this season will be a repeat of our season three competition, in that we'll be going around the world and visiting places like Tokyo, Paris, Rio de Jianero, and more. The only difference is that eighteen of _you guys_ will be joining us on this wondrous journey for cheesy tabloid fame, cultural experiences, and 1! Million! DOLLARS!"

 _The scene flashes and changes to Chris standing right in front of the cargo plane._

"Let's meet our contestants for this season."

 _A giant tour bus shows up, similar to the one from World Tour. The first contestant to step out is a girl with blond, shoulder length hair, and a half-braid crown encircling her head. She also has blue eyes and is wearing a purple t-shirt, black and purple horizontally-striped skirt, and pink sneakers._

Claire: "Hey, Chris. Great show you have. I think I might like being here, y'know? Because of the...thrill. Heh heh."

 _Chris grins._

Chris: "Salutations to you as well, Claire. I hope you like PAIN!"

Claire: "Great, can't wait."

Chris: "Charming. Come stand on my right."

 _Another contestant, this time a guy, appears from the bus. He has dirty blond, frontal-spiked, relatively short hair, green eyes, and is wearing gray sweatpants, a navy blue t-shirt, black sneakers, a black fedora, and a shark tooth necklace._

Chris: "Yo, Matt, what is up?"

Matt: "The ratings, duh. Hahaha."

Chris: "Just come stand on my left."

 _The next contestant is another female, with red, shoulder-length, straight and fringed hair, and blue eyes. wearing a light blue dress shirt tied up to show her midriff, cream capris, and brown sandals._

Robin: "Whoo, Robin is here. Watch this."

 _She runs out of the bus, then lets out a huge fart, causing Chris and Claire to gag, and Matt to pass out._

Chris: "Stand on my left before someone dies. Please."

Robin: "Hmph. Killjoy."

 _The next contestant to appear has long, light blond hair with a small ponytail, blue eyes, and wears a white shirt, tan cargo shorts, and light brown sandals._

Seth: "Salvete, o amici. Spero enim fore ut posset bene."

(Translation: Greetings, fellow friends. I hope that we will be able to get along well.)

Chris: "Yeah, yeah, _guten tag_ to you to. Come stand on my right."

Seth: "Actually, that was Latin."

Chris: "Now! And speak English around me, or you're off the show."

 _The next contestan_ _t has long, wild, black hair, light green eyes, and is wearing a black jacket, black pants, black boots, and a blue necklace._

Chris: "Hey, Leia."

Leia: "Mess with me, you'll get what's coming to you."

 _Chris cringes and holds up his hands._

Chris: "It's cool, all cool. Just...stand on my left."

 _The next contestant_ _has short, brown hair that's combed to the side with a fringe, green eyes, and is wearing_ _a green hoodie with a black t-shirt, tracksuit bottoms, and blue runners._

Chris: "Hey there, Rhys."

Rhys: "Top o' the morning to you, Chris. Here, fancy a drink?"

 _Rhys pulls a bottle of specialty beer from his bag and offers it to Chris._

Chris: "Okay, this is my one and only warning: Do not let me see that stuff, or you risk getting kicked off. Capiche?"

Rhys: **sigh** "Okay. But I can keep it, right?"

Chris: "Just come stand on my right."

 _The next contestant has_ _short red hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a pink t-shirt, pink jeans, and pink shoes. She is also carrying a guitar._

Chris: "Sheesh, obsess much, Ciara?"

Ciara: "...maybe."

Chris: "Anyway, come stand on my right."

 _The next contestant has dark brown, close-cut hair that reaches his ears, blue eyes, and is wearing a white dress shirt, jeans, a silver belt buckle, and work boots. He also appears to be rather large._

Chris: "Nice of you to join us, Tobias."

Tobias: "Thanks, Chris. It's an honor to be here."

Chris: "Cool. Come stand on my left."

 _The next contestant has long black hair, dark blue eyes, and is wearing a white tank top with a pink trim, pink bow flats, white ankle socks, and black square-frame glasses. She seems rather nervous._

Chris: "Alina, how's it going?"

Alina: "Terrible. I wanna go home."

Chris: "Wow, you seem really upset. Too bad I don't care. Now stand on my right."

Tobias: "Hey, not cool, man. Show a little respect."

Chris: "...right. 'Respect.' Good one, Toby. Moving on."

 _The next contestant has_ _a raven black ponytail, prussian blue eyes, and is wearing a long sleeved blue flannel shirt, a black tank top underneath the flannel, dark blue jeans, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves._

Chris: "Glad to see you made it, Riley."

Riley: "Glad to torture us as well, I'm sure."

 _His voice carries a slight Romanian accent._

Chris: "Yes, yes I am. Come stand on my left."

 _The next contestant has_ _long dark brown hair with an indigo streak, one almond-colored eye and one blue eye, and is wearing a black beret, a black/white striped t-shirt, a blue skirt w/ shorts, and gray hightops._

Chris: "Welcome, Bianca."

Bianca: "Hey there, Chris. I'm ready to play this game."

Chris: "Lovely. Come stand on my left."

 _The next contestant has shoulder-length black hair, steel-grey eyes with rings under them, and is wearing a baseball cap, black t-shirt, tattered grey-brown jacket, ripped jeans and old sneakers._

Chris: "How's it going, Damon?"

Damon: "Cram it, McLean. I'm not talking to you."

Chris: "Sheesh, fine. Just come stand in my right."

 _The next contestant has wild and crazy shoulder-length hair, green eyes, and is wearing a white shirt w/ a rainbow colored star, a teal and purple headband, blue jeans, teal flip flops, and gold hoop earrings. She also appears to be of Indian heritage._

Chris: "How's it going, Shania?"

Shania: "Chris, I'd like to point out, that the bus you placed us on is very bad for the environment. Next time, I'd like a bus that—"

Leia: "Nobody cares, you hippie."

Shania: "What did you just call me? Oh, it is on."

 _Shania runs up to her and tries to attack her, but she is grabbed and restrained by Tobias._

Tobias: "Please don't do this. It's our first day here."

Chris: "Well, I'm glad we have some drama. However, I would like to point out that if I get a lawsuit for violence or whatever, this show will lose its ratings, get pulled off the air, and then you all can kiss that prize money goodbye."

Shania: "Hmph, fine. But I got my eye on you, missy."

Chris: "Wonderful. Now that you're on the left, a.k.a. the correct side, we'll just be moving on."

 _The next contestant has a blond mullet, brown eyes, and is wearing a blue hoodie over a yellow t-shirt, skinny blue jeans, and grey sneakers._

Chris: "Hi, Dominic. Glad you could join us."

Dominic: "Cool. Tha-that's cool, I guess."

Chris: "Sheesh, you basket cases are all the same. Just come stand on my right."

 _The next contestant has pure red hair styled in a bob cut and a lasso with a pink bow, dark brown eyes, and is wearing a blue blouse, pink skirt, and black sneakers._

Chris: "Hello, Mavis. Glad you made it here."

Mavis: "Hey, Chris, got any aluminum foil? I need a hat to protect myself from the aliens. Also, do you know if there are any commies around for me to annihilate?"

Chris: "Uh...just, come stand on my right. Please."

Mavis: "Cool beans. I'll just wait for that foil, then."

 _The next contestant has slightly messy, neck-length black hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a long-sleeved blue/black plaid shirt, jeans with a belt, and black/white gym shoes. He also appears to be of Japanese heritage._

Chris: "Kai, what's up, dude?"

Kai: "Yo, Chris, it is awesome to be here. Glad I was chosen, dude."

Chris: "I think I have a special surprise for you, kiddo."

Kai: "Awesome, can't wait."

Chris: **snickers to himself** "Great. Now come stand on my left."

 _The next contestant has waist-length black hair with blue streaks, brown eyes, and is wearing a grey short-sleeved shirt with black long sleeves underneath,_ _blue and green plaid skirt with a chain, black tights, black boots and a black beanie._

Chris: "Brooke, you came. How exciting."

Brooke: "Of course I did. A million dollars is a pretty good reason to be on this show."

Chris: "Frankly, it's the only good reason, but come stand on my right."

 _The next contestant has dark brown shoulder-length hair, hazel eyes, and is wearing a dull maroon short sleeved button up shirt, a black and white sweater left open, black and white sneakers and dark blue jeans._

Chris: "Bianca Eliza Artiz, meet Bianca Silver."

Bianca EA: "Oh, nice to meet you."

Bianca S: "Bite me, b*tch."

Everyone Else: **le gasp**

Chris: "Well, that shoukd make things interesting."

Bianca S: "You're a bastard, Chris."

Chris: "Thank you. Now come stand on my left."

Bianca EA: "But she's mean, don't stick her on our side."

Chris: "Your complaint shall be noted...and ignored. Now, as you may already know—"

 _Chris is interrupted by two more contestants getting off the bus. The first one has spiky light brown hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a light blue, short-sleeved dress shirt, khakis, and black sneakers. He appears to be of Native American descent._

Jake: "Hey, Alex, when we win the million dollars, what do you plan to—wait, something's not right. Excuse me, does anyone know where Don is?"

Chris: "Uh, that lousy excuse of a host isn't here. Who are you two?"

 _The last person to step out of the bus has frizzy blond hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a grey T-shirt, denim jeans, and red sneakers._

Alex: "I'm Alex, and this here's my buddy, Jake. We're here for the Ridonculous Race."

 _Chris stands stock still, then bursts out laughing._ _Some time later, he regains his composure._

Alex: "I don't get it, what's so funny?"

Chris: "Well, in case you didn't know, this is not that stupid competition. This is, in fact, another season of Total Drama."

Jake: "Alex, you said you got us tickets to norther Ottowa."

Alex: "I thought I did."

Kai: "Sorry, dudes. I'm afraid this is northern Ontario."

Alex: "Oh, I see. I think I got them mixed up because they both start with the letter 'O,' and so—"

Jake:"Alex, we're great friends, so I'll be perfectly honest with you."

Alex: "Oh, what's up?"

 _Jake takes a deep breath before shouting in Alex's face._

Jake: "YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!!"

Alex: "Sheesh, who pissed in your cheerios?"

Jake: "YOU, YA GODDAMN SHITHEAD! HOW CAN CONFUSE TWO PARTS OF THE COUNTRY THAT YOU LIVE IN?! I'M THE AMERICAN, I SHOULD BE THE ONE THAT'S UNABLE TO LOCATE TORONTO!!!"

Chris: "Anywho, I just decided you two will play my game instead of...that game. Congrats, you two will be on opposite teams."

Jake: "FINE BY ME! Can't believe we're stuck here."

Alex: "Alright, million dollar death trap. So does that mean we're headed back to Pahkitew Island?"

Chris: "Well, I was getting to that before you interrupted me." **clears throat** "Anyway, as I was going to say, this season, we're going around the world again. Who knows where we'll be headed? Who knows what's going to happen? Who knows when my intern will bring the smoothie I asked for AN HOUR AGO?!?!"

 _An intern walks up to him, looking rather nervous, eith a smoothie cup in hand._

Chris: "Thank you."

Riley: "Get on with it!"

Chris: "Don't rush me, dude. Anyway, tune in next time, on Total. Drama. World Tour. Again."

 _A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had to start waking up at four for my new college schedule, and my homework has been getting in the way of my life._ _But on the bright side, this fic and I are still alive._

 _On a sidenote, here's how things will work: At the end of every episode, you will have the chance to name a country the cast will go to. The first three to five countries will be selected, and a random number generator will determine the next destination. If you have a specific country you wish to send everyone, PM me and I will do my best to write an episode based on where they end up. Also, occasionally, I may throw in a veteran cast member. I will let you know when I do that, and you will vote for one of three candidates. For now, just name a country, and I will do my best to continue the story._

 _This is Ytterbius, signing out (for now)._

P.S.: I also need some team names. If could suggest some, that would be great.


	6. Ciao Down On This

A/N: I was so glad I got good reviews in the last chapter. Of course, there was one user I'd like to give a few choice words to. You know who you are. I will, however, refrain from doing so because I am above that. I'm sorry if my chapters are late, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do, so please bear with me.

The camera fades from darkness to the cargo plane with all of the contestants and Chris standing in front of it. Chris speaks up.

"Welcome back to Total Drama, folks. Last time, we basically just introduced all the contestants, as well as a few surprise guests."

"Bonehead got us lost, it's his fault," Jake shouts at him.

Chris rolls his eyes. "Yeah, don't care. Anyway, these _twenty_ teenagers will be competing in various different countries for a chance at ONE! MILLION!! DOLLARS!!!!"

The scene flashes and shows everyone standing inside the cargo plane.

"Just like last time, we will be using this crummy cargo plane, complete with rats, leaky pipes—"

 ** _CONFESSIONAL_**

"—and everybody's favorite part, the toilet confessional, where everbody can share their not-really-secret opinions; vote for the person they want gone; or, if they so choose, make out. Heh heh, good times."

[Static]

The camera now shows everyone inside the economy class.

"Now, this season, due to some lawsuits we got from our previous World Tour, we were legally required to change the rule about singing, in that failure to do so will not result in elimination, but rather a penalty. Also, teams will have a chance to avoid said penalty at the end of each challenge. That's right, folks, there's a new twist."

Chris holds up a blue ticket with a crossed-out music note.

"Behold, the silence ticket. If you complete a challenge first, your team will receive one. If you have one, you can turn it in to me, so that one person on your team will not suffer the consequences of not singing. After the merge, of course, each ticket will represent the individual contestant."

"I think that seems a little unfair," piped Bianca EA.

Chris: "Again, don't care. That's what makes my show great. I care less about morals and more about making you people try to kill each other. Any more questions?"

Everyone except Alina raised their hands.

"No? Good. Moving on."

The scene is now set in the first class room.

"Also like last time, winners will get to travel in here. Sadly, due to budget cuts, we had to get rid of our gourmet chef, so everyone will get the same food and drinks on this trip. And I mean everyone." Chris glares at Rhys, who holds his hands up.

"Fine, I won't drink my beer."

 ** _CONFESSIONAL_**

Rhys:

"Not around him, at least. I mean, c'mon, it's good stuff."

[Static]

"Good," Chris says, "because if I catch you drinking, you—"

"—will be eliminated," Rhys finishes. "I got it, Chris."

Chris glares at him with uncertainty, then shrugs him shoulders.

"Okay then. Last but not least, elimination."

The scene now shows the elimination room. The contestants are seated on the benches and Chris is standing behind his podium, with Chef Hatchet standing right next to him. Most of the contestants try to avoid Chef's gaze.

"As always, the losing team will vote for someone to pack their bags and take the Drop Of Shame, upon which they will recieve either a faulty or working parachute."

Kai raises his hand. "How do you determime who gets which one?"

Chris: "Depends on if I enjoyed your presence on this game. Those who survive to see another day will receive a barf bag stuffed with the best peanuts we could afford."

Alex shows some concern. "Uh, Chris? Hate to break this to you, but I'm allergic to nuts."

"Ugh, fine. You will instead get a barf bag of popcorn, should you not get voted off." Alex sighed in relief upon hearing this.

"Now, in the case of a tie, we'll just send both contestants out. Capiche?"

All contestants nodded in understanding.

"Great. No questions, no delays. Now, teams were decided when you stood on either side of me outside. Claire, Seth, Rhys, Ciara, Alina, Damon, Dominic, Mavis, and Brooke, you are now the Grande Deficiente."

They all cheer loudly except for Alina. She gives a quiet cheer.

"Wait, their name is the 'Big Morons?'"

The newly-named Deficiente looked at Bianca S with a mix of confusion and annoyance.

"Didn't know you spoke Italian," replied Chris, albeit nervously, "but yes, their name is Italian for 'Big Morons,' apparently."

A red emblem depicting a crossed-out brain flashes across the screen.

"Oh, for f*ck's sake, really?" It was apparent that Claire was unhappy with the name choice.

"Seems that way. Anyway, Matt, Robin, Leia, Tobias, Riley, Bianca, Shania, Kai, and other Bianca, you are now the Perdere Serie, which means—"

"Losing Streak?" Bianca S interrupted again.

A blue emblem bearing a thumbs down flashed across the screen.

"Seriously? Did you really use another online translator?" replied Tobias.

"...nooo. Anyway, last thing before we take—"

"And us?" Jaked chimed in.

"Ah yes, Tweedledum and Tweedleidiot. Well, rock paper scissors, winner gets their choice."

They played 2 out of 3 with Alex being the winner.

"I choose the Deficiente," Alex declared.

"Sure suits you, bonehead." Jake walks over to the other side.

Bianca piped up again. "Any reason why the names are in Italian?"

"Not really. Any more questions? Meh, don't care. Last thing before we take off in the air..."

DING DING

"You're kidding."

"Seriously?"

"Yay, song time."

"SHUT UP, BONEHEAD!"

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it's you're favorite method of torture. If anyone has a silence ticket, now is the time to play it."

"Uh..." Alex started.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to mention something important. Each song will be one of the songs listed in your applications." Chris chuckled to himself.

"How do we determine the song, Chris?" Matt asked.

"Glad you asked, Matt. Chef, bring out the wheel."

Chef brought out a giant wheel with each of the contestants' faces and a slip of paper on each section, plus two blank ones.

"Each segment on this wheel has a picture of your face, with the name of your song attached to it, with the exception of _two spaces_." He glared at Jake.

"What?"

"Well, Jake, you and Alex's spaces _were_ going to be free spaces where they don't have songs, but now that you and bonehead are here, you two get those spaces," Chris replied. "And since you never told us what songs you wanted, we have to be nice and let you choose whatever song you want."

Bianca S grumbled. "Thanks, bastard."

"It was Alex's fault, blame him."

"If the wheel lands on your face, you are required to sing at least a fraction of the lead. Anyone else may do so if they choose, but they have to sing backup if they choose not to sing lead. Chef, spin the wheel."

Chef gave the wheel a huge spin, and it landed on Jake's face.

"Look at that, Jake. You're up first. Congratulations, now sing."

"Alright, but I'm going to need an electric guitar. If I'm gonna sing, I need to be prepared." Jake glared at Chris until he began to get nervous.

"Fine, okay. There should be some stuff in the back of the plane, just hurry up. The longer we wait, the bigger the penalty," he said, finally giving in.

"F*ck you, jack*ss." He walked away, and returned five minutes later with a blue Gibson Flying V.

"Alright, let's do this." Alex walked over to the plane and started banging on the plane to give Jake a beat.

 _"They came for him, one winter's night._

 _Arrested, he was bound._

 _They said there'd been, a robbery._

 _His pistol had been found."_

Jake then began playing dramatic notes on the guitar. Despite the fact that the guitar wasn't even plugged in, the guitar made noises. Whether by coincidence or some supernatural force, the plane shook immensely, and thunder crackled. Nevertheless, he continued playing.

 _"They marched him to the station house._

 _He waited till the dawn._

 _And as they led him to the dock,_

 _He knew that he'd been wronged._

 _'You stand accused of robbery,'_

 _He heard the bailif say._

 _He knew without an alibi,_

 _Tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom."_

The scene flashed, and suddenly it showed an auditorium. Jake, Alex, and three other unknown guys playing bass, violin, and drums, were now on stage (though Alex was now standing in front of a keyboard) . The contestants, Chris, and Chef were in the audience, some cheering, some not.

 _"Over the hills and far away._

 _For ten long years, he'll count the days._

 _Far from the mountains and the seas._

 _A prisoner's life for him there'll be._

 _He knew that it would cost him dear,_

 _But yet he dared not say,_

 _Where he had been that fateful night._

 _A secret it must stay._

 _He had to fight back tears of rage,_

 _His heart beat like a drum,_

 _For with the wife of his best friend,_

 _He spent his final night of freedom."_

 _"Over the hills and far away._

 _He swears he will return one day._

 _Far from the mountains and the seas._

 _Back in her arms again he'll be._

 _Over the hills and far away..."_

The scene flashed to a cliff where Jake stood alone with the guitar, dressed in American Colonial garb.

 _"Over the hills and,_

 _Over the hills and,_

 _Over the hills and,_

 _Far away."_

At that moment, Jake's guitar turned into a sword, and a dragon appeared. A fight broke out between them, with Jake dodging nearly every move the dragon made at him.

 _"Each night within his prison cell,_

 _He looks out through the bars._

 _He reads the letters that she wrote._

 _One day he'll know the taste of freedom._

At one point, Jake lost his balance and began falling. Several other contestants, unseen, joined him in singing the next part of the chorus.

 _"Over the hills and far away._

 _She prays he will return one._

 _As sure as the rivers reach the seas,_

 _Back in his arms again she'll be."_

With a thud, Jake landed on the ground, and the scene flashed back to the real world, where Jake continued playing his guitar, and most of the contestants were singing.

 _"Over the hills and far away._

 _He swears he will return one day._

 _As sure as the rivers reach the seas,_

 _Back in her arms is where he'll be._

 _Over the hills and far away._

 _She prays he will return one day._

 _As sure as the rivers reach the seas,_

 _Back in his arms is where he'll be."_

Once the song finished, Jake and Alex stood side by side and saluted to each other.

"Uh, what the hell are you doing?" asked Damon.

Alex turned and replied. "We are both musicians in the same band. Even on separate teams, we perform together."

"It's a promise we made each other once upon a time. I may kinda hate his guts, but we're close friends, and I would never betray him," Jake added.

"Anywho, technically you sang the chorus, Jake, so you're safe," Chris interrupted. "As for the rest of you, two of you did not sing at all. Alina, Alex. Care to explain yourselves?"

Alex facepalmed. "Sh*t. Got in the moment and completely forgot."

Alina stuttered. "I-I, um, I was..." She hushed in embarrasment.

"Well, since you both failed, you have each earned a penalty for yourselves in the next challenge."

Their team got furious. Claire walked up to Alex and punched him very hard in the arm.

"Sh*t on a rope, that f*cking hurt," Alex yelped.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Jake asked.

"What's it to you, buddy?" replied Claire.

"Nobody hurts him except me, _buddy_!"

"Oh yeah? That so?"

"Yeah, that's so!"

"You wanna fight?"

"Can't. Fight schedule's booked."

"Till when?"

"Till fighting girls is okay."

"You're a wuss."

"Guys, guys, we got a show to do. Get into the economy class and shut up. NOW!" Chris shouted that last part with a great deal of annoyance.

Everybody then ran to the room, sat down, and strapped on their seatbelts. Almost everyone, that is.

"How do you work this thing?" Alex was rather puzzled as he tried to get buckled in.

"Anybody need help buckling up?" Chris' voice could be heard through the loudspeaker.

"Me, dude. I need help." Alex raised his hand, to the confusion of some if the other travellers.

"Too bad. Liftoff in 3..."

"Seriously?!"

"2..."

"C'mon, Chris."

"1..."

"Hold in, I think I got it."

The plane instantly took off. Unfortunately, for Alex, not being buckled in meant he went flying to the other side of the room upon liftoff. This caused most of the other contestants, with two exceptions, in the room to giggle and laugh at him. Jake facepalmed and Alina just kept quiet.

"Ooooh, my back," Alex groaned.

"You have officially been promoted from bonehead to sh*thead," Jake responded.

Other than the occasional giggle at Alex being pinned to the wall, everyone was silent during the liftoff. Some time later, Matt spoke up.

"So, Italy, huh? Lotsa pasta, am I right?"

"I hear that, dude. Plus, a lot of authentic pizza. Kinda hard to go wrong with a pizza, y'know?" Alex replied.

"So true, man," Kai responded.

"Would you guys please shut up? Nobody cares about your interest in some stupid food," Leia interrupted, causing Alex to gasp.

"How dare you disrespect pizza," Alex shot back. He stood up and walked over to her. "It is a sacred dish that started a revolution for Italians back in the Renaissance era. It was a declaration of rebellion for people who were sick of eating pasta all the time and wanted a change."

"Alex, your facts are—oh, forget it." Jake sighed, knowing that arguing with Alex would get them both nowhere.

"Pizza is a masterpiece created by the Italian legend that is Rafael Picardi, and for you to disrespect his creation is—" Alex was interrupted by the plane lurching forward before coming to a complete stop. He flew towards the doors and hit them headfirst and fell on his side, before mumbling "Ow."

Jake sighed again. "Why?"

The intercom could be heard again. "Attention, all passengers. We have just landed in Venice, Italy. Please unfasten your seatbelts, undo your straps, and meet me in the dining room."

All contestants minus Alex undo their restraints and walk towards the dining room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to...wait, hold on, 2, 4, 6...where's Alex?" Chris asks. Everyone points to the door they just came from, which Alex somehow manages to open despite being hit in the head very hard.

"Mister mean guy, your flying car driver threw me up and down the seatbelt room because screw you, I do what I want," he said before he collapsed on one of the tables. "Oh, my head."

Chris facepalmed. "Well, seeing as how he is out of commission, someone will have to explain the rules when he wakes up. Now first order of business. Now, first things first, the challenges for today are...related to a good old game of soccer. Or as they say here in Europe, football."

Chris then held up a round ball with black spots on it.

"Great fun, huh? Just a few things to keep it simple: Rule 1. You may only allow up to three teammates play at a time. Rule 2. Each time your team wins, you must switch out a number of your teammates. Rule 3. Everyone on your team must play at least once, or you get penalized. Rule 4. First to five points wins. Simple enough?" Everybody nodded. "Good. Let's head out and start the game."

Everybody stepped out of the plane and immediately went underwater.

"Oh, by the way, in case nobody knew, all the streets in Venice are actually river canals."

Chef then appeared and threw Alex out, and landing in the water woke him up.

"BWAH! COLD COLD COLD COLD!"

Everybody except Alina and Jake laughed at him.

"Hey, bonehead, next time buckle up." Chris chuckled to himself.

"I told you I couldn't figure it out. I asked you to wait, but nooooo, you had to make me the laughingstock."

"Dude, you don't need the help of an old man to make you look like a laughingstock." Jake grumbled.

"MOVING ON, the first team to get all of their members to the soccer field gets an extra point. And GO!!"

Chris blew an air horn, and everyone started swimming in different directions. Seth was the first to speak up.

"Deficiente, we must head North."

"Why should we listen to you, loser?" retorted Dominic.

"I am the most at peace, and therefore the most capable of making reasonable decisions."

"My ass you are," shouted Claire. "I say we go East."

"Uh, screw that," piped up Rhys. "We send two of us a mile to the East, North, South, and West, and leave two of us here to report back to."

As the Deficiente squabbled on, Bianca S giggled.

"What's so funny?" Riley asked.

 ** _CONFESSIONAL_**

Bianca S: I grew up in Rome, and that's only a few hours from Venice. I came here to visit my cousin many times, so I know this city inside and out, which means I know where that soccer field is. But I'm not gonna let them know where it is right away. I'm gonna need some...incentive.

[Static]

"It just so happens that I grew up in a neighborhood a few minutes from here, so I know exactly where the soccer field is." She smirked upon revealing that fact.

"That's great to hear," Tobias said. "Show us the way and we can win this thing."

"Uh, not so fast. I have a few demands I wish to make."

"No time," Jake said. "I'm going ahead without you, missy." He swam off in a random direction. Bianca S watched him for a few seconds befire turning back to the rest of the team.

"Anyone else wanna go get themselves lost, or will you respect my decisions and do as I say?"

Everyone else nodded at her.

"Good. First off, I'm the team captain."

"MA'AM, YES MA'AM!"

"Second, anyone who wishes to back out now cannot be guaranteed to make it to the merge."

"MA'AM, YES MA'AM!"

"Third, anyone that steps out of line will be kicked out of this mega-alliance."

"MA'AM, YES MA'AM!"

"Wonderful. Let's go." She started swimming slightly off-parallel to Jake, and the rest of the team followed.

 ** _CONFESSIONAL_**

Jake: It's not that I don't want to be a part of that giant friend group. It's more that I don't want to be a part of _her_ giant friend group. Something about that bitch just doesn't sit well with me. Trust me, I know a dishonest person when I see one, and she is _definitely_ hiding something. I intend to find out what it is, but not as her lackey.

[Static]

Bianca S: Something tells me that Jake bastard is suspicious of my plans. Whatever, I can find a way to take him down early in the game.

[Static]

Tobias: Maybe this isn't a good idea. This reminds me of life in the Amish community. Everyone did the same thing, and nobody had complaints. Except for me. But this time it's for a lot of money. I'll do it, but I won't like it.

[Static]

Pretty soon, most of the Losing Streak had arrived at the field, only to see Jake standing to the side.

"Wha—how did you get here, bastard?" exclaimed Bianca S in confusion.

 ** _CONFESSIONAL_**

Jake: She may be from Italy, but she doesn't know every nook and cranny of this place. That's my specialty: escape routes; secret passages; and, of course, shortcuts. I can find them without even trying. Man, it'll be fun driving "New Anne Maria" up the wall. **giggle**

[Static]

Jake smirked. "I'm a hella good swimmer. Mitchell Phleps taught me everything he knows."

"Bullshit, Jake."

"That's a lie."

"Quit pulling our legs."

"ENOUGH ALREADY!!" Chris came flying in on his jetpack. "You guys are obnoxious. But, you did all arrive here first, so you get the first point in the challenge." Right as he said this, a scoreboard with the teams's logos was shown, a single bell was heard, and the score went from 0-0 to 0-1.

And there was much rejoicing from the Losing Streak.

Meanwhile...

The Big Morons were _still_ squabbling about what to do. That was when Alex felt a tap on his shoulder.

"WHAT?!?! Oh, sorry, Alina, what's up?"

Alina stuttered a little before speaking. "Well, it's not really my business, but, um, er, you see, the, uh—"

"C'mon, spit it out," Alex said, starting to get impatient.

"Th-the other team is g-gone, you guys," Alina finally said. Everyone looked around.

"Dammit, Alex," growled Rhys. "You and you're arguing just might've cost us the first serve."

"Oh, it's my fault?" Alex retorted. "I seem to recall you arguing with me."

"Because you're idea was stupid."

"I'll have you know that my idea could not possibly have been any stupider than yours."

"Well, excuse me for not trusting the person who got thrown around the plane because he couldn't figure out how to get strapped in properly."

"Would you all just shut up?"

Everyone stared at Mavis, who had kept rather quiet for a while.

"Look, the other team has left us behind, we're still arguing about something that has become obsolete, and the aliens could attack at any moment, so we need to just get a move on and skedaddle."

Everyone glanced at each other, before Dominic spoke up.

"I don't agree with that aliens bit, but the weird redhead is correct."

"My name is Mavis."

"Yeah, nice, anyway, she has the right idea. Which direction direction did the other team go? No clue, but the first of our team to reach the field—"

"—can be team leader," Claire exclaimed. "Let's go, now." She swam off.

"That's not what I—oh, fuck it." Dominic started to swim off, before Chris showed up with his jetpack.

"Wow, one challenge in and you guys are already pathetic. New record."

"Oh, shut it," Alex shouted. "Are you here to tell us we lost the first part of the challenge?"

"Yes, yes I am." Chris smirked before continuing. "The other team is waiting for you. They've been waiting for..." Chris checked his watch. "...about five minutes. Look, just get in the plane and I'll make Chef take you there myself."

"Wait, why help us if we're the loser team?" questioned Damon.

"Who knows? Why am I being nice to the loser team? What will happen when the winning finds out the loser team got a free ride? What else will I do to these contestants to keep them guessing? Find out after the break." Chris grins before the screen fades to black.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The screen fades from black to the Losing Streak team standing impatiently on an empty soccer field.

"Ugh, those guys are taking forever," groaned Riley. "Where are they?"

"Bonehead got them lost, no doubt," spoke Jake.

Kai looked at Jake with concern. "Why do you keep referring to your friend as 'bonehead,' if I may ask?"

"I love the guy like a brother, but a few years ago," Jake grimaced before continuing with, "he forgot my birthday."

"That sounds hurtful, but I don't see ho—"

"It gets worse," Jake said. "He not only forgot, he skipped out on Johnny and Connor and Mike throwing me a party."

"Oof. Sounds pretty bad."

"Oh, that's not even the worst part, Kai." Jake began to take on a look of a mix between heartbroken and pissed off. "He skipped out on cake and ice cream and video games to go to a concert."

"No. What concert?" Kai almost regretted asking when Jake became completely enraged.

"Easy Solution. Our favorite musical group. He skipped out on my birthday to go see Easy Solution live in concert." He calmed down a bit. "I've been rather cold to him since."

Everyone around Jake stared at him with a look of either concern, sympathy, annoyance, or "I don't care," before they heard a rumbling around them.

"EARTHQUAKE!!" screamed Robin before most of them started running around like a recently headless chicken.

"It's not an earthquake, you idiots," Bianca S griped. "It's just Chris' crummy cargo plane."

"Well, what's it doing here?" questioned Bianca EA.

"INCOMING!!" Chris' voice was heard before the Big Morons team came raining down on the Losing Streak.

"What?!" screamed Leia. "We had to swim here with no help, and these correctly-named Morons get a free ride?"

Rhys landed on the ground rather smoothly. "Well, if I'd known he was going to drop us like airmail, I would've ignored him and tried to swim here."

As soon as everyone else landed, albeit some not-so-smoothly, Chris flew in with his jetpack and landed, handing it off to Chef.

"Congratulations, contestants. Welcome to the second part of today's challenge: Football."

"You dropped us out of a plane, and now we're just gonna play soccer like nothing happened?" griped Alex.

"Soccer, football, they're both meaningless to me unless I get to make them more interesting." Chris rubbed his hands together.

"Great, thanks bastard." shouted Bianca S.

"You've done it now, bonehead" shouted Jake.

"If you two are done blaming a fellow millenial for your troubles, can I get to explaining the game?"

"You did that earlier, Chris." Riley said.

"Oh yeah, I did. Suit yourself. Alex, Alina, for failing to sing, you two earned a penalty. The first time you two score a goal for your team, they will not count."

Alina sighed. "Okay."

Alex hung his head. "I guess that's only fair."

"Good. Now, you get five minutes to get your strategies together, and then I want action. Five minutes starts now." Chris blew an air horn, and the teams huddled.

"Okay, team, what's our best strategy?" Brooke asked. "Only three at a time, don't forget."

"I'll just sit out this first game," Alex spoke. "I owe it to you guys for not singing by keeping out of the way."

"If you truly feel that way, we will respect that," spoke Seth. "Just remember, we are a team, and we must all play a part."

"Duly noted, _o fílos mou_ ," Alex said.

"Oh, you speak Greek?" Seth inquired.

"I figured I should since I am of Greek descent."

"Yeah, yeah, charming, now shut up," grumped Dominic.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, here's what I think the plan shou—"

Alex was interrupted by an air horn blowing.

"C'mon, I know for a fact that wasn't five minutes," he shouted.

Chris smirked. "I know, I just got bored. Perdere, ready?"

"PERDERE SERIE IS READY!!" the whole team bellowed, much to the confusion of Alex.

"What they said," chimed in Jake.

"Cool, let's start the game." Chris flew up to a tall referee chair to observe the game.

"Remember, everyone must play at least once, first to five wins, and Alex and Alina's first goals are invalid. On your marks..."

In the center of the field stood Chef Hatchet, looking unamused, as well as Riley and Rhys, giving each other deadly looks.

"Prepare to live up to your name, Losing Streak," Rhys said with malice.

"Prepare to face great defeat, so-aptly-named Morons," retorted Riley.

"Get set..."

On the ends of the fields stood Bianca S for the Losing Streak, Dominic for the Big Morons, and Jake and Mavis as the goalies.

"Good luck, Dominic."

"Thanks, Mave."

"I'd wish luck, Bianca, but we all know that won't work."

"Whatever, traitor."

Chris blew the air horn as Chef grabbed the ball, tossed it in the air, and ran off, leaving Riley to kick the ball once it came near the ground. He ran across the field, attempting to kick the ball to the goal. The ball went right into Mavis' leg, causing her to fall flat on his face and send the ball into the goal.

"And that's a point for the Perderie Serie." The scoreboard changed to 0-2. "Wow, that was quick. Alright, switch teamates for the next round."

"Damon, switch for me," Rhys beckoned.

Alex raised his hand. "I'll be goalie."

"Tag me in, guys," Claire asked.

"Jake, sit out this round," Bianca S demanded.

"Fine, my bossy Italian leader bitch," Jake spat back.

"Oh, you wanna go?"

"Guys, just stop," Riley said, looking pissed. "Robin, take my spot."

"Okay," said Robin, walking to the center of the field.

The field was set again. Chris blew the air horn again. The ball was kicked again. The Losing Streak somehow scored again, setting the score to 0-3.

"Perderie, most impressive" Chris sais. "Deficiente, you might wanna up your game or someone from your team will be going home tonight."

This gave the team some motive. After a half hour, the score was 4-4.

"Man, what a comeback. The Deficiente went from 0 to Game Point in no time flat. Guess I better up the ante. Intern?"

An intern came up to the field with a big grin and moving a tennis ball cannon. Jake glanced at him momentarily before looking away.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is my newly-refurbished Cannon of Fun."

"But it's going to shoot tennis balls at us," mentioned Alex. "How is that fun?"

"It'll be fun for me to see you all in pain."

Everybody groaned.

"And now you need to switch out teammates, possibly for the last time this game. Remember, **everybody** needs to play the game."

Chris blew the air horn, and teams made switches. Jake and Alex were now facing off. Robin and Brooke were at the defense. Alina and Shania were the goalies.

"Well, man, I guess..." Alex started.

"Yeah, I get it," Jake cut him off. "Shut up."

"Look, I just wanna know what I did to make you so distant."

"Oh, so you admit that it was your fault, huh?"

"I usually am the cause of people's grief. Connor tells me that every day."

"He's right, you know." Jake scowled

"Look, just tell me what's wrong and I'll try to make it right."

Jake opened his mouth to speak befire Chris' air horn blew out.

"AND BEGIN!!"

"July 18th, two years ago." Jake kicked the ball.

"Why are you bringing up that day?" Alex intercepted the ball.

"That day you went to the concert." Jake snagged the ball back and maneuvered around him.

"Oh, yeah, the Easy Solution concert." He stood for a second before running after Jake. "Wait, what does that—"

"That was my sixteenth birthday, nimrod."

Alex stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh, shit."

Jake stopped just short of the goal. "'Oh shit?' 'Oh SHIT?!' You skipped out on the day that Johnny and Mike actually were able to fly out from Iceland and Finland to celebrate the fact that I turned old enough to drive a car, to go to a concert that our favorite group was headlining? You went to that concert without so much as asking if _I_ wanted to go with you? And all you can say is 'OH SHIT!?'"

The air horn blew, signalling the end of the game.

"And the Deficiente win the game."

The entire team went crazy.

"But I have a surprise announcement: Remember when I said everyone had to play?"

Each member of the team acknowledged that they had played, even Alina. Everyone looked at Chris with confusion.

"Tell me, Deficiente, where is Ciara?"

They all looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Did someone call me?"

Everyone turned to see Ciara standing inside the plane.

"Sorry I was gone, I needed to find a place to practice my guitar."

Everone on the Moron team groaned in anger.

"And with that turn of events, the win instead goes to the Losing Streak."

They rejoiced for the second time that day.

"Morons, meet me in the elimination room later today. You suckers are sending the first person home."

Everyone on the Moron team glared at Ciara.

"What?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Well, well, welly well well. First episode and you guys are the ones sending a player home. Can't say I'm too shocked."

"Cut the crap, McLean," grouched Dominic. "Just get to the point."

"Don't rush me, or you'll go home with the loser."

That shut him up quickly.

"Now, as I was saying, anyone who has seen the show at least once should know what happens at this point, so I'll just let you go ahead and vote. Just remember, only mark the passport of the one, singular person you want gone the most. Got it, Alex?"

Annoyed, he glared at Chris. "I'm blond, not stupid."

 ** _CONFESSIONAL_**

Alex: One vote for her.

[Static]

Dominic: Pretty obvious.

[Static]

Alina: (silently stamps a passport)

[Static]

Ciara: Can't be me, can it? I haven't even gotten to tell any jokes yet.

[Static]

"Well, that was the shortest voting session I have ever witnessed. But, all votes are final. Those who are guaranteed safety will receive a bag of peanuts, or popcorn in Alex's case. The following get another day of torture:

"Alina."

She gave an almost silent cheer before catching her bag.

"Dominic."

He nodded before getting his bag.

"Brooke."

"Cool," she said before catching her bag.

"Damon."

"Yes, awesome."

"Mavis."

"Yeah, take that, aliens."

Everyone promptly slid a titch away from her.

"Er, okay. Seth."

" _Eímai ev_ —er, I mean, thank you, Chris."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Claire."

She shrugged.

"Rhys."

"Woo!"

Alex and Ciara glared nervously at each other.

"Alex, Ciara. You both have a reason to go home. Alex, you failed to buckle yourself in before lifting off, thus earning you some well-deserved humiliation. Plus, you failed to sing even a little, giving you a penalty in the challenge."

"I apologize greatly, and if I go home for it, I absolutely understand." Alex hung his head in shame.

"Ciara, you hid yourself during basically the whole episode, which in turn prevented you from participating in the challenge, ultimately giving the Losers the win, ironically."

"C'mon, I was practicing my guitar."

"And this bag goes to..."

Alex began to look extremely nervous.

Ciara shut her eyes and crossef her fingers, chanting "give me the nuts, give me the nuts" repeatedly.

"Alex."

"YAAAAAAASSSSSSS! Wait—"

"Relax, it's definitely popcorn."

"Phew," he said before catching his popcorn bag.

"What? But I was only gone for—"

"The entire episode, kid. Take your parachute and leave, now." Chris held up a parachute.

"Fine. Hey this feels kinda light."

"Go."

She sighed, then jumped out, shouting, "Hey, this thing's a dud."

Chris sighed in joy before turning to the camera. "First episode, and one loser is gone. Who will be next to take the Drop of Shame? Who will stay to play the game? Your guess is good as mine, but mine is important because I'm really really really really hot. Tune in next time, on...

"Total.

"Drama!

"World Tour! Again!"

 _A/N: Sorry for taking forever. This chapter took a pretty frickin' long time to write, and I had trouble coming up with a challenge that fit with Chris' method of torture and with the cast being in Italy. On that note, upon sending in a country name, you will also be asked to send in up to two potential challenges for the next episode. The first three to five submissions will be selected and a random number generator will determine where and what the contestants arrive and do. Also, if you wanna bring a veteran player back, feel free to suggest a name._ _This fic is still alive, please don't abandon us._ _Standings:_ _20th: Ciara Emily Wilburn_ _Big Morons:_ _Claire Walker_ _Seth Roscoe_ _Rhys Snell_ _Alina Verdue_ _Damon Jones-Wittman_ _Dominic Landa_ _Mavis Kilmister_ _Brooke Stone_ _Alexander Pierre Cousteau_ _Losing Streak:_ _Matt Weaver_ _Robin Masterson_ _Leia Jessica_ _Tobias Whitlocke_ _Riley Feather_ _Bianca Eliza Artiz_ _Shania Evans_ _Kai Tsyukyo_ _Bianca Silver_ _Jake Hopper_


	7. RIP TDWTSYOC

Ladies and gentlemen, fellow fanfictioners, I have a grave confession to make:

This fanfiction is cancelled.

I'm afraid I was in over my head when I decided to do this fic. I thought I could write from the perspective of OCs other people created, but I couldn't. As a matter of fact, I often had trouble writing from the perspective of my own OCs (who, for those that didn't know, were Alex and Jake). Also, I have problems with commitment, motivation, and literary continuity. As such, I will not be updating this story anymore. As a consolation, I thought it would be nice to tell you what I had planned for the story.

For the first "Aftermath" episode, I would reveal one OC that I had accidentaly, at the last minute, removed from the list of contestants (Nicole Hazboun) to be Geoff's cohost. Over time, I would have introduced another of my OCs to replace Nicole if I had decided to put her in show, similar to how Blainely was introduced on the original World Tour. If all played out well, I would introduce a few veteran characters to either help, hinder, or even play alongside the contestants for a few challenges.

What I definitely wanted to see was Bianca S and Jake battle it out in the finale. I know it's pretty self-centered for me to put my OC in the finale, but I figured it would be a good battle, as Jake was the only one in the entire story to refuse to be a part of Bianca's alliance. As in, everyone else was loyal to her until their elimination, and Jake stood alone the whole time.

Something else I had planned involved Alex and Jake's confilct. My plan was to have the conflict left unresolved after Alex got eliminated and then write a side-story where the conflict was finally resolved. Looking back at that, I now figure that that idea was just plain stupid. I would've tried to create more conflicts, but I just failed to understand how the other characters functioned very well.

I'm sorry that I had to end this on a sour note, and I hope you'll forgive me. Just know, I am glad that I was actually able to get some apps for this story. I genuinely thought that my story would be ignored for other SYOC stories done by better-known authors. Thank you for your participation, and once again, I'm sorry it didn't last long.

—Ytterbius


End file.
